


A Slip Between the Lines of Time

by Angellight36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timelines, POV Second Person, Science Fiction, different timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellight36/pseuds/Angellight36
Summary: A young girl is removed from her reality, where the British won the Revolutionary war, she finds herself in a world where everything is different, she finds a nice boy who lives on his own, this boy may be her only chance of finding her way in this reality.
Kudos: 2





	A Slip Between the Lines of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written so please comment and leave suggestions

You hear a gentle knock at the door which you open to find a young girl at the door, she is wearing a tight miniskirt and a T-shirt that fits perfectly, you can see that she is petite in form. You politely ask her "who are you?"

"My name is Callie; I think I'm lost, I can't find my way home" she says frantically.

"Ok, do you remember how you got here?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"One minute I was in my house, the next I appeared on the sidewalk right there" she gestures to the sidewalk by your mailbox.

"Ok, what town do you live in?" You ask her.

"Quintos," she responds.

"Ok, I don't know of any Quintos around here, what state is that in?"

"State? I live in the United Kingdom of the British colonies in America."

This is when you realize something is wrong, there isn't such a thing as a united kingdom of the British colonies, "do you mean the United States of America?"

"What's that? Do you mean united kingdom of the British colonies"

You decide that you need to get her inside before asking any more questions, you also think you know someone who can help answer some questions. "Ok Callie, come inside and get something to eat from the fridge over there, I'm gonna call a friend and see if they can help," you say in leading her to the kitchen.

You pick up the phone and call Jim.

"Hello," A groggy voice answers.

"Jim, its Angel, you know how you were saying you were picking up some weird time particles, hypothetically speaking would that be caused by something or someone traveling between hypothetically alternate timelines?"

"Yes, hypothetically alternate timelines exist and something being moved between the timelines would definitely emit some strong time particles but traveling between timelines would be almost impossible as it would require a great deal of energy" Jim replies, "why do you ask?"

"Just had some theories about what could have caused those particles you were talking about," you answer with extreme caution. You decide that if your theory is correct then Callie could be in danger.

You return to the kitchen where you find Callie to have found some ham and bread. "Hey, Callie, I have a couple of questions for you, but they might be a little strange, ok?"

"Sure, but if you don't mind can I ask a question first, what's your name?"

"My name is Angel. Callie can you tell me what happened during the revolution?"

"Sure, the colonists in America revolted against the mother country and found that they were hopelessly overpowered by the British armies, the British won and renamed the colonies the United Kingdom of the American Colonies which is where I live in a city called Quintos," she responds.

"Ok, what do you know of time travel?"

"In theory you could go back and change history, why?"

"Because there's another form of time travel, instead of moving backwards or forwards through time you move side to side through alternate timelines, again it is just a theory, however..."

You stop as you notice the terrified expression on her face.

"However what?" She asks in a whisper.

"However I think that is what might have happened. Somehow you slipped through the timelines and ended up in a timeline that the colonies beat the British during the war."

"That's impossible, the British won!”

"They did in your timeline but in mine they lost, welcome to the United States of America, independent from the British for about 300 years."

"But how can it be an America without British influence?”

"We won the war, and the British left us alone, we still have good relations with them but otherwise we are independent."

"Wow, I had no idea; it all sounds so incredible."

"You're in shock, but there's something else you should know."

You answer the unasked question "I don't know of any way to get you home, as far as I know it would be impossible to force a timeline jump, though you got here so it's clear alternate timelines exist. I think you might have been forced from your timeline not into mine, So even if we could force a jump you wouldn't end up home, you'd end up in some third timeline that we don't know anything about."

She starts to cry once she realizes what you've said, "are you saying I wont be able to go home?" she asks through her sniffles.

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll figure something out tonight you can stay here and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do about this," you tell her, trying to relieve her of some of the stress.

"Ok, thank you Angel for being so kind" Callie then follows you to a guest room that you never use since you don't entertain guests ever.

Before she goes to sleep you ask her from the doorway "how old are you Callie?"

"I'll be 14 next month, why?"

"Because I want to make sure your safe, your age tells me your general knowledge and adaptability to the environment."

"How old are you Angel?"

"I just turned 16; I don't live with my parents; instead, I'm in charge of coming up with theoretical physics and the man on the other end of the phone earlier was the man in charge of doing the math and checking if my theories are accurate."

She asks if that's why you know so much about this stuff.

"Well yeah, I'm smart, but I had help to get this far, I know most of what's happening because I happened to be studying it at the moment. I feel like it should be kept quiet that you're from another timeline, that might be dangerous for you."

"Thank you, goodnight Angel."


End file.
